


House party.

by Anonymous77



Category: Singer RPF
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom OMC, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Shoe Kink, Top Kevin Jonas, Top Nick Jonas, boot grinding, boot licking, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous77/pseuds/Anonymous77
Summary: Shawn and his friend pay a visit to Nick and kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Jonas/Original Male Character(s), Kevin Jonas/Shawn Mendes, Nick Jonas/Original Male Character(s), Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes
Kudos: 19





	House party.

Nick invited Shawn to his house and told him that he could bring a friend if he liked to and Shawn agreed.

He called one of his friends to go with him to spend some time together. His name was scott and was about the same age as Shawn. They get to the house and they see neck and kevin fully dressed.

"Hey Nick, hey Kevin." said Shawn, "Going somewhere?"

"No not yet" said Kevin

"We are invited to a award after-party, but it's for much later on." Said Nick

Shawn's eye kept going up and down scanning and taking in their outfit. Kevin was wearing a black shirt, brown suit jacket, brown pants and dark brown Chelsea boots. Nick was wearing dark velvet blue suit, a white shirt, black pants and a pair of patent dress shoes.

Shawn was drooling from inside since he couldn't actually show it. He looked at Scott and knew he was thinking the same. They both wanted it. Kevin invited them in to the house and they sat down.

"Dude, why do you keep looking at my feet?" Nick said to Scott

"Wha?...no, i was just looking at the carpet" said Scott with nervousness

Nick looked at him with confusion but didn't show it. They started talking to each other make joke and laugh. Nick cought Scott's eyes again, he was looking at his shoes again and he saw that Scott was a little hard and so was Shawn. Nick finally figured it out

He lifted his foot and put it on Scott's lap.

"Tell me, do you have a thing for shoes?" Said Nick

"No, what are you talking about?" Said Scott, his throat dry.

Nick nudged Scott's bulge with his shoes. A shock ran through Scott's body.

"Get on the floor." said Nick with a firmness in his voice. Scott did without protest. 

"Lick" said Nick pushing his foot forward. Scott reached for the shoes with his hands to bring them closer. SLAP! Nick slapped Scott right in his face. He grabbed his hair and yanked him closer to him.

"Did I say you could use your hands?" Said Nick 

Scott went down on his hands and his face was so close to Nick's shoes. First he kissed it then licked a bit of it to begin then he licked long strips.

Shawn was watching in shock. Then with a little awkwardness in his voice he said " can I please lick your shoes too sir?" 

"He is busy." Said Kevin " but you can lick mine."

Shawn smiled and went down on his knees and hand on the floor. He too kissed Kevin's boots and then licked long strips.

He lifted his head to attend to the other boot but Kevin put his boot on his head forcing him to stay.

"You're done when I say your done, you got it slut?" Said Kevin 

"Yes, sir" said Shawn

He kept attending to the boot, kissing and licking the side, the heel, and the tip until Kevin lifted his foot and told him to lick the other one.

When Scott finished with Nick's shoes he pushed himself up on knees. 

"Lay on your back" Said Nick, Scott did what he was told and  
Laid on his back. Nick put on foot on his face and turned his head towards where Shawn was kissing Kevin's boots.

"Yo Kev, let's switch sluts." Said Nick, and Kevin agreed.

Scott went to Kevin and Shawn went to Nick. Shawn kneeled and tried to lick Nick's shoes but Nick grabbed fistful of his hair and stopped him.

"I have other plans for you." Said Nick with a nasty grin.

He unzip his pants and brought out his cock. Shawn couldn't believe it.

"You know what you gotta do." Said Nick, "and don't you dare come slut."

He put the cock in his mouth and began sucking it. Nick still had fistful of his hair and was pushing him further down while his shoes was rubbing on Shawn's groin.

"Nick likes that but I don't. I like to try another thing with you." Kevin told Scott.

Scott laid on his back he was ready for the boot to be on his face, but the boot was placed on his throat and kevin began choking him.

"Ah, that look on your face, that what I love to see."said Kevin

Scott's face was red now, he tried to lift Kevin's boot but he couldn't, he whimpered in pain the veins in his forehead showing. The boot was lifted and he began to cough and gasp for air. Kevin put his boot on Scott's head and grind down on his head, again he squeaked in pain but Kevin didn't stop. In fact there was an Evil smile on his face.

Shawn finished his work. Nick put his cock back in his pants and looked at Shawn. 

"You didn't come, good slut." Said Nick "but you leaked a little. Get over here." SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Nick hit Shawn hard.

Finally he got up, straightened his clothes and said "ok, that was really fun, Kev we gotta to the party."

Shawn looked at him and said "sir, can you...can we...can we come over again sometime?"

Nick smiled and said "Yeah, we will give you a call tomorrow."


End file.
